


Beyond the Throne

by kaminari1007



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fear, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, howtotag, idontknowhowtodothis, kingdom feud, secret meetings, somebodyhelpme, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminari1007/pseuds/kaminari1007
Summary: SoonHoon AU where Jihoon and Soonyoung are princes of neighbouring kingdoms that have a deep-seated animosity between them, and the two of them shouldn't have met each other in the first place.





	Beyond the Throne

Looking from right to left, Jihoon made his way out of his room, and walked through the hallways of their castle, eyeing the soldiers who were standing on their positions, dutifully guarding the castle grounds, him, and his father.

 

He quietly made his way down to the garden, looking around to see if anyone had followed him before he walked the path going to the garden maze. He walked with his chin held high as he came across their servants who bowed to him before they scampered away doing their chores.

 

Once again, Jihoon looked around the area, as soon as he made sure no one would see him, he made his way to the depths of the maze, until he finds the old wooden door covered with moss. Making sure that he was alone, he pushed the door carefully, and took a step out.

 

A smile crept onto his lips as his foot set down on the familiar trail he had been walking since the day he discovered it. He gently closed the door behind him, leaving no proof of someone going through it, and continues on his way to the woods, the forest beside their castle.

 

When things get rough inside the castle; for example his daily lessons, or being the heir to the throne itself, he would always run back to his secret place in the middle of the woods.

 

He had accidentally found it when he was around 10. He was hiding from one of his caretakers back then when he got lost in the maze. He had tried to go back to where he came from but it just lead him to a different path, making him spend an hour inside the maze, until he stumbled upon the door.

 

At first, he wasn’t sure what it was, the moss covering it had made it seem like it was a part of the maze, if it wasn’t for the brass handle that was sticking out.

 

Jihoon was unsure if he should open it, let alone if it was unlocked to begin with. But his curiosity got the best of him, and he held the handle. It took a few twist and turns, especially at how it had become rusty, before he was finally able to open the door.

 

He took a peek first, making sure that it didn’t lead to anything strange, or a dangerous place, but he was soon in awe as he opened the door wider, revealing the scenery behind it.

 

He saw a trail, and he thought that it was a forgotten passageway going to the forest. He followed the trail, slightly closing the door behind him, his feet leading him to explore a new world.

 

That was how he discovered his secret place; he smiled as soon as he heard the rushing of the water nearby. As soon as the river was in sight, he stopped by the huge rock, settling down on top of it, closing his eyes as he heaved in a deep breath, the smell of trees lingering on his nose.

 

He looked above him, watching the blue sky, the birds flying, and the leaves gently swaying with the wind. It didn’t take long for him to start humming. Aside from the scenery in front of him, this was one of the things he liked on this place.

 

He was able to be himself, to do what he loves without being scolded by his father.

 

He hummed for a while before he closed his eyes, and words started pouring out of his lips, a beautiful melody accompanying it. He smiled as he saw a bird settling down on a nearby branch, as if it was trying to listen to his song.

 

His eyes snapped open as he heard a crack of twigs from nearby. It wasn’t an ordinary crack that was caused by a strong wind; the crack clearly came from someone stepping on a dry twig that had fallen down to the ground.

 

“Who goes there?!” Jihoon asked on full alert, jumping down from where he was seated.

 

 _'Did someone followed me?'_ Jihoon thought, his heart beating faster.

 

He roamed his eyes around from where the sound came from when his gaze landed on something peeking behind the tree.

 

“Uhmm.” The figure stepped out behind the tree, revealing a man with silver hair.

 

Jihoon’s eyes widened, he knew the man for he had seen him countless of times.

 

This made Jihoon more alert; not only because of who he is, but because his eyes trailed to the sword hanging by his waist, with their family’s emblem engraved on the handle.

 

If a fight would ensue right now, he had no chance. He only had the knife hanging on his belt because he didn’t think he’d be in any danger. He had been going to and from his special place, and not once did he need a sword.

 

_That was until today._

 

Sensing how cautious the man is in front of him, the silver haired guy spoke, “Wait, calm down. I don’t mean any harm.”

 

There was still a look of doubt on Jihoon’s face, he didn’t know if he should trust the guy in front of him.

 

“Okay. Okay.” The silver haired guy held his sword, taking it off from his waist, before carefully laying it down on the ground. He then pulled up his pants, taking the knife that was hidden on his right boot, and put it beside his sword before he stood up again, raising both of his hand in surrender. "Like I said, I mean no harm."

 

“W-what are you doing here, prince of the North.” Jihoon asked the silver haired guy, which took a step closer to him, making Jihoon take a step back.

 

A light chuckle came from the prince, and Jihoon could swear it sounded beautiful, “That’s too formal.” The other spoke, taking another step, “Soonyoung, just call me Soonyoung.” He smiled, eyes turning into crescents.

 

“But you are still the prince of the North, why would I call you on your name?”

 

“I see you’re still the same, prince of the South.” Soonyoung chuckled, “But really, just call me Soonyoung, Jihoon.”

 

Hearing his name rolled off Soonyoung’s lips surprised him. Soonyoung sounded as if they had been friends for so long when in fact; they only see each other when there’s an annual battle between their kingdoms.

 

The moment Jihoon was able to hold a sword, he has been taught to fight every single day. Honing his skills, and being the fast learner that he is, he was able to master the different techniques on sword fighting, and he also knew a thing or two about close combat using his knife, or anything he can use as a weapon.

 

For as long as Jihoon could remember, their kingdom and Soonyoung’s kingdom have been on bad terms. He also didn’t know the essence of the annual battles that was always held during the middle of the year, at the arena located at the border that divides the Northern and Southern kingdoms.

 

His father had always made sure to bring him to every battle, watching how their champion won some battles, but sometimes lose against the North champion. Jihoon had always hate watching the battles, but his fear for his father is far greater than anything, so he stayed all throughout, until only one of the participants remained standing, and _alive_.

 

“Are you okay?” He was pulled out of his trance when Soonyoung touched his arm, not noticing that he was already standing in front of him, “You look pale.”

 

“Don’t touch me.” Jihoon swatted Soonyoung’s hand that was touching him, his other hand automatically landing on the handle of his knife.

 

But before he could pull it out, Soonyoung held his hand, putting a bit of pressure on it, “I don’t think you’ll need that.” Soonyoung said, eyes meeting with Jihoon’s.

 

At that moment, Jihoon seems captivated in Soonyoung’s eyes.

 

He had always heard how charming the prince's eyes were, but never had a chance to see them since his father made sure that he wouldn't step out of the Southern kingdom's border. He had always seen him from afar, parallel to where he was seating, but other than that, he had never seen him up close.

 

But right now, he seems trapped within his eyes, those beautiful slanted eyes that were staring at him with equal intensity.

 

His eyes turned to crescents and Jihoon knew Soonyoung was smiling, "You have beautiful eyes."

 

Jihoon blinked, "What?"

 

Soonyoung then let go of his hand, "Your eyes, they sparkle like a diamond, I like them." He explained before making his way towards the rock where Jihoon sat, and settled himself there.

 

It took a while before Jihoon could process everything, before he could compose himself, and see that the man in front of him was no threat.

 

"W-why are you here?" Jihoon finally asked.

 

"Ah, I got lost." Soonyoung said, scratching the back of his neck, "I don't usually go out beyond the castle walls, but for some reason, I wanted to explore. And I ended up getting lost."

 

"Then how are you going to return?" Jihoon asked, eyes wide in shock.

 

"Hmm? I guess I could trace back where I walked going here." Soonyoung said with a shrug.

 

Jihoon looked at him, dumbfounded, he wasn't sure if Soonyoung was joking or if he was serious, but something in the way Soonyoung looked made him feel envious of the prince.

 

He seems carefree, not afraid of the consequences that he will face once he's back inside the castle. While there he was, hiding, making sure no one had followed him, trapped inside the castle and following his father's orders.

 

"I heard you singing." Soonyoung spoke, as Jihoon didn't talk again.

 

Jihoon could immediately feel the heat spreading through his cheeks, making him turn around to hide the blush from Soonyoung.

 

"Hey, why did you turn your back on me? Did I say something wrong?" Soonyoung asked and Jihoon can hear him shuffling from his position, before he heard his footsteps going to his direction.

 

"N-no, it's nothing." Jihoon said, tapping his cheeks a bit too hard making his cheeks redden because of it, "I thought I was singing low enough for someone to hear."

 

"Nah." Soonyoung was now beside him, looking at his reflection on the river, "It was loud enough for me to hear." Soonyoung turned to Jihoon who still looked as shock as he was earlier.

 

"R-really, that's embarrassing then." Jihoon said, turning his head away from Soonyoung, "It must be awful to hear."

 

"Hmm?" He felt Soonyoung's hand again on his arm making him turn to him, "I don't think it's awful, though."

 

Jihoon was a bit uncomfortable at how easy Soonyoung touches him, as if their kingdoms have been in good terms when in face it was the opposite.

 

"I actually think you have a beautiful voice." Soonyoung said, once again giving Jihoon his bright smile, "I think everything about you is beautiful."

 

"W-what are you talking about?" Jihoon said, removing Soonyoung's hand from him.

 

"No, really." Soonyoung said, raising his hand to cup Jihoon's cheek, surprising the latter, "Believe me when I say that."

 

"U-uhmm. A-are you usually like this?" Jihoon asked, leaning away from the touch.

 

Soonyoung frowned, "No, why?"

 

"Y-you're being too touchy, and to me of all people." Jihoon said taking a step back.

 

"Is that supposed to be wrong?" Soonyoung asked taking a step forward.

 

"In case you've forgotten, there's a deep-seated animosity between our kingdoms." Jihoon said making Soonyoung grimace.

 

"So you think like that too?" Soonyoung said, looking at Jihoon with pained eyes, "I thought you were actually different."

 

"Huh?"

 

"I always notice how you avert your attention away from the battle, Jihoon." Soonyoung said, "I always _see_ you."

 

Jihoon looked up, and soon found himself lost within Soonyoung's eyes again. Soonyoung looked at him as if he was carefully studying him, trying to know him, trying to decipher him. He wanted to run, but he was frozen in place.

 

"You see me?"

 

"I try to see what you are." Soonyoung spoke softly, "Because I thought... I thought you would understand me." He continued.

 

Jihoon blinked, “I—“ Jihoon was lost for words, was it really possible that someone could understand him?

 

He had always averted his gaze away from the battle because he thought it was meaningless for people to kill each other just to see who was better, who was stronger. That silent feud that has always been there continues to grow every year, and would continue to grow.

 

He wanted peace, he wanted everyone to be happy, but they couldn't. If someone from Jihoon's kingdom meets someone from Soonyoung's kingdom, it would always end up in a useless fight, or brawl. It had always been like that.

 

"Jihoon..." He looked at the lad in front of him, his eyes continued to study him, "We are the same, right?"

 

Jihoon continued to look at him, still unable to speak.

 

"You think that these battles should stop, right?"

 

Jihoon nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Soonyoung's, "Then that's good enough for me." Soonyoung smiled, "At least I know we're on the same page."

 

He noticed Soonyoung raising his hand, cautiously making their way to him as he cupped his cheeks once again. He flinched against the touch, but he didn't move away, feeling the warmth of Soonyoung's palm against his skin, "I see fear in your eyes."

 

Jihoon frowned, just how much could this guy see?

 

"It's okay..." Soonyoung spoke softly, "You can be open to me, Jihoon. I'll take everything."

 

He was about to speak when he heard the warning bells echoing from the distance.

 

"Shit!" Jihoon cursed, he had lost track of time and was gone far too long for the bells to be rang, alerting everyone that he had been missing.

 

He moved away from Soonyoung, confusing him in the process. Soonyoung caught Jihoon's arm making him turn to him, the fear in his eyes became more evident than before, it was then that he had realized what was happening, finally letting Jihoon go.

 

Jihoon was already moving; about to break into a run when he heard Soonyoung spoke, "I'll see you again, Jihoon."

 

Jihoon turned to Soonyoung who gave him a smile in return, he didn't say anything but just hasten his pace to get back to the castle before everyone could even start looking for him inside the maze.

 

 

Jihoon wasn't able to leave the castle grounds for a few days to let the issue of him going missing to cool down. As soon as he was sure that everyone's attention had been averted to the upcoming battle, that was when he decided to go back to his secret place.

 

As soon as he had reached the place, he was surprised to see the same silver haired man, sitting on a blanket he had put on the ground.

 

Upon hearing Jihoon's arrival, the lad turned with a smile, "Finally, you came."

 

Jihoon frowned, "Have you been waiting for me since then?"

 

Soonyoung nodded, "I didn't know when I'll see you again, so I returned here everyday."

 

Jihoon blinked in disbelief, "I-is that so? Sorry about that. I had to let the issue cool down before I sneak out again." Jihoon made his way to Soonyoung but kept a proper distance between them, "You were able to find this place easily?"

 

"Yeah, I made a trail on trying to return back to the castle, so I wouldn't get lost again." Soonyoung said proudly.

 

Jihoon was again lost for words, every time he meets Soonyoung, he's always amazed at what the other can do.

 

"I hope you don't mind me bringing food for us." Soonyoung said, moving out of the way to show a basket lying on the ground.

 

"You brought food?" Jihoon blinked, and cautiously looked at basket.

 

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned." Soonyoung said, settling down on the ground once again, "Come, sit here." Soonyoung patted the space on the blanket, enough for Jihoon to settle himself.

 

"Uhmm..." Jihoon didn't know what to do, but he still followed Soonyoung, sitting down on the blanket, looking at the smiling guy.

 

"Here." Soonyoung offered a piece of sandwich to Jihoon, before he took a bite on the sandwich he was holding on his other hand, "See, no poison." He assured.

 

Jihoon hesitantly took the sandwich, and ate it. "I hope the taste is okay." Soonyoung said.

 

"I-it's okay." Jihoon said, savoring the taste, "It's delicious, actually."

 

"Really?" Soonyoung heaved a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness."

 

"Why? Did you make them?" Jihoon asked, taking another bite.

 

"Yup." Soonyoung, once again, smiled brightly at Jihoon.

 

"You really do the things you want, don't you?" Jihoon said with a bitter smile, "I wish I could do that."

 

Soonyoung tilted his head, looking at Jihoon, "Why? You can't do anything you want?" Soonyoung asked the obvious.

 

Jihoon nodded, "It's either I'm always studying, or practicing my sword fighting skills." Jihoon said, taking the cup of water Soonyoung had offered to him.

 

"Oh, is that why you weren't confident with your singing?" Soonyoung asked.

 

Jihoon nodded, surprisingly, for some reason, he was suddenly comfortable in opening up to Soonyoung. Like he can tell him all of his secrets, and the latter wouldn't tell a soul, until his last breath.

 

"But believe me, Jihoon." Soonyoung smiled, "You have a great voice” He reassured him, “I hope this isn't too much to ask, but can you sing for me?”

 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, whose eyes were filled with expectation. This immediately made him nervous, heart beating twice it’s normal pace. He could never sing in front of anyone, he can’t even sing out loud inside his room.

 

Jihoon started fiddling with his hands, negative thoughts filling up his mind. What if he mess up? What if suddenly, Soonyoung didn't like his voice? He was suddenly feeling conscious of what the other prince would think of him.

 

"You don't have to be scared, Ji." Soonyoung said softly putting a hand on Jihoon’s shaking hands, "Just sing with your heart, like you did that day."

 

Jihoon wasn’t sure what Soonyoung was talking about, but Soonyoung’s touch did calm him a little. Jihoon closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath, calming his nerves and paying close attention to his surroundings.

 

From the rushing water, to the wind softly blowing against his skin, to the birds chirping from nearby, he took everything in. A smile crept up to his face, and soon he found himself humming to the sound of nature, until a few words rolled off from his lips, creating a good harmony.

 

When he opened his eyes after finishing his song, he saw Soonyoung looking at him in awe, “Wow.” Soonyoung breathed out, blinking a few times, “That was amazing.”

 

“Y-you think?” Jihoon asked, unsure.

 

“Yes. It was really amazing.” Soonyoung moved closer to him, “Did you just sing with nature as your music?” Soonyoung was still looking at him in awe, eyes sparkling with wonder.

 

“Uhmm… I’m not sure, I just go on with the flow.” Jihoon tried to stop himself from blushing, but he deemed it useless.

 

“You’re so talented.” Soonyoung praised once again.

 

“Uhmm. T-thank you?” Jihoon said.

 

They talked for a while, before Jihoon had decided to go back to the castle, in order to be able to sneak out again on the following days.

 

“Then I’ll see you here again, Jihoon.” Soonyoung said, “Same time?”

 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, “Err, sure.” He agreed.

 

“Then I’ll prepare more foods for us.” Soonyoung happily said, waving goodbye to Jihoon who just nodded at him as he made his way back to the castle.

 

 .•♫•♬• ✯ •♬•♫•.

 

They met again, almost everyday, at the same place, and at the same time.

 

Soonyoung would always bring food for the both of them, and Jihoon would always compliment the food he brings. Soonyoung in return would ask Jihoon to sing for him again, which the latter would comply easily, gaining more confidence each passing day.

 

Jihoon noticed how every time he is talking with Soonyoung, his lips would always tell nothing but praises and compliments about him.

 

It made Jihoon happy, he knew the praises he got from the people around him was all because he was the prince, praising him to gain his favor, but other than that, they were empty words. They had never reached Jihoon’s heart, and they never even tried to reach it. That’s why he always feel like he was lacking, especially when his own father never recognize anything he had done.

 

But with Soonyoung… with Soonyoung, he felt like he’s the most talented person in the world. The lad had always showered him with praises, even with the smallest thing he had done.

 

“Jihoon…” He turned to Soonyoung who was looking at him with curious eyes, “Why are you so afraid of your father?”

 

Jihoon blinked at Soonyoung, tilting his head, “Because he’s the king.” Jihoon spoke softly, “His words are absolute, even if I’m the prince, I still stood below him, and my power is nothing compared to his.” Jihoon explained, looking up at the sky.

 

“So you have a strict upbringing.” Soonyoung said, nodding, as he understood where Jihoon’s fear comes from.

 

“And you’re saying you don’t?” Jihoon asked, curious at how the other prince was able to do anything he likes.

 

“Sometimes, they’re strict, specially during my combat classes, but other than that, they let me be.” Soonyoung said, “At first they were too strict, it suffocated me and made me rebellious.” He continued with a light chuckle, “It got out of hand, and they gave up taming me, so they let me be.”

 

“Oh…” That was the only thing Jihoon was able to say, “I’m jealous, I can’t even do that.” He spoke honestly, looking down to his hands, fingers fiddling with each other.

 

A hand rest on top of his making him look up to the owner who gave him a reassuring smile, “You’re actually doing it right now, you know, sneaking out.” He said, grinning at Jihoon.

 

Jihoon gave out a soft chuckle, realizing he was indeed doing that, “You’re right, but not as bold as yours though.” Jihoon said.

 

“Did you just laugh?” Soonyoung asked, making Jihoon frown.

 

“I think?” Jihoon said unsure, “Was I not suppose to laugh?” Jihoon asked, eyes widening.

 

“No! No!” Soonyoung shook his head, before moving closer to Jihoon, “Ever since we started meeting each other, I’ve never heard you laugh.” Soonyoung said, his smile reaching his eyes, “It was nice to hear.”

 

Jihoon fought the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks, but the distance between him and Soonyoung just made it even worse, so he turned his head away from the lad.

 

“I-is that so. I didn’t notice.” Jihoon said.

 

“I hope I can make you laugh even more.” Soonyoung said softly; so soft, Jihoon almost didn’t catch it.

 

He didn’t respond, and it was silent once again, but unlike the first time, it was a comfortable silence, with just the sound of nature around them.

 

Jihoon felt Soonyoung leaning against his shoulder, making him turn to see the lad’s hair, accidentally smelling them. They smell of citrus fruits in the summer, and Jihoon even had the thought that it would probably be his new favorite smell.

 

“Are you sleepy?” Jihoon asked, with Soonyoung nodded slowly against his shoulder, “Then sleep here.”

 

Soonyoung raised his head meeting Jihoon’s eyes, before looking down to where Jihoon’s hands were. They were patting his lap, and Soonyoung was more than happy to lie down, making Jihoon’s lap as his pillow, settling down into a comfortable position.

 

Jihoon looked up at the sky, estimating the time he have so that he can wake Soonyoung up when it was time for him to go, but looking down to the peacefully sleeping prince, he can’t help but stare at him.

 

His hand carefully threaded on Soonyoung’s hair, feeling the softness against his skin. He stared way too long to notice how beautiful his slanted eyes were, how long his lashes were, how perfect his skin complexion was, how handsome the prince was.

 

Jihoon immediately snapped out of his trance as soon as he felt his heart beating twice, thrice, its usual pace.

 

“No.” Jihoon murmured, swallowing the lump that was forming on his throat.

 

“Ji?” He turned to the voice, and saw a frowning Soonyoung, probably awakened by how he was shaking, “What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“N-nothing.” Jihoon said, shuffling from his seat, making Soonyoung sat up, “I-I have to go.” He said standing up immediately.

 

“Ah, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Soonyoung said, flashing his bright smile to him, making Jihoon’s heartbeats quicken even more.

 

“Uhh, sure.” Jihoon said, turning around, holding his chest in the process.

 

No, Jihoon. _You can’t._

 

.•♫•♬• ✯ •♬•♫•.

 

The following meetings were different; he stayed at a proper distance from Soonyoung, not far enough for the lad to notice him avoiding him or looking to his eyes. He even brought books with him to distract himself, and to give Soonyoung a reason why he isn't looking at him.

 

But it proved to be a hard task as the other prince had the tendency to linger around him, getting closer to him, and the fact that he can’t move away because the other prince would definitely notice, made it even harder.

 

That day was no different, Jihoon had brought yet another book he wanted to try finishing. Soonyoung was waiting for him by the riverbank, the blanket neatly placed on the ground, with the basket next to him.

 

“Oh, you brought another book.” Soonyoung pointed out, only to have Jihoon nod at him.

 

The constant meetings with Soonyoung were leading Jihoon somewhere he didn’t like.

 

He hates how his stomach turns in anticipation, every time the other lad would request for him to sing. He was always expecting his praises that the lad never failed to give to him; with hands clapping, bright smiles, and a string of compliments following.

 

He hates how his heart quicken it’s pace whenever Soonyoung was in close proximity, every time the lad would lean over to him just to see what he was reading, or to read with him as well. He didn’t have the heart to push him away, especially when the lad was already too engrossed with reading the book with him.

 

He hates how his touch make him feel something he would probably regret for the rest of his life, how his touch makes him crave for more than holding his hand, or a pat on his shoulder. He wants more than that, but he knew he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. _They shouldn’t._

He tried everything to stop what he's feeling, distanced himself, distracted himself, but they were all futile, as the other prince had always find his way creeping up even further to Jihoon's heart.

 

And soon, Jihoon wasn't able to deny the attraction anymore; _he couldn't_. Soonyoung haven't given him any reasons for him not to accept everything, and go on with what he was feeling.

 

He looked at the smiling prince as he watched the birds flying in the sky, hands raising up as if he was trying to reach them.

 

"It must be fun to fly freely." Soonyoung spoke, a fond smile lacing on his lips, before he turned to Jihoon, "I wish we could be like that." Soonyoung said.

 

Jihoon nodded, eyes still locked at the prince, making him tilt his head in confusion,"Do I have something on my face?" Soonyoung asked, sitting up straight, and wiping his face using his hand.

 

"Nothing." Jihoon spoke, "I just thought about the possibilities if we're free like them."

 

No more hiding, no more secret meetings, no more sneaking out; boldly holding hands in broad daylight, boldly speaking what is in their minds, boldly singing their hearts out, boldly telling him what he feels.

 

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon as if he had read what he had in mind, he gave him a bittersweet smile, hand resting on top of Jihoon's

 

"There are so many possibilities, right?" Soonyoung said.

 

So many, yet all of them would only exist within their dreams.

 

.•♫•♬• ✯ •♬•♫•.

 

Jihoon was standing inside the castle's library, scanning through the wide array of books of what he should bring for that day. Jihoon felt a smile creeping up to his lips as he thought of seeing Soonyoung once again.

 

After he had finally accepted everything, he had been looking forward to their meetings; what food would Soonyoung bring for them that day, will Soonyoung sit next to him, closer than necessary so that they can read the book he'd brought together, will Soonyoung be happy to hear him singing for him again?

 

Jihoon was happily thinking about those as he continued scanning the books; he saw one that had piqued his interest. Once he was satisfied with his chosen book, he went back to his room as he starts to prepare himself, putting the book on the bedside table.

 

When he was done preparing, Jihoon took the book in a hurry, accidentally knocking the glass that he put there the night before, making it fall to the ground, shattering into pieces.

 

Jihoon's heart started beating so fast, he didn't have a good feeling about the broken glass. The last time he saw a broken glass was when his mother died.

 

Dropping the book, he rushed out of his room, his steps coming to a halt when he noticed something different from his surrounding.

 

He looked around, trying to point out what it was, but the way his heart beats against his chest couldn't make him focus, so he just decided to make his way out to the garden, towards the garden maze, going through that old wooden gate to meet Soonyoung in their secret place.

 

The moment he saw the guy standing by the riverbank, he knew something was different. He was radiating a nervous aura, unlike how he would usually greet Jihoon with his bright smile.

 

Soonyoung turned as he heard Jihoon's footstep, and the latter noticed how tensed he was.

 

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon called out, "A-are you okay?" He asked, his heart painfully beating against his chest.

 

"Ji..." Soonyoung gave him a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, he knew something was wrong.

 

He stood in front of Soonyoung, looking at the lad, trying to figure out what was wrong like how Soonyoung could easily figure him out.

 

"Is there something bothering you?" Jihoon asked, "You look tense." He pointed out.

 

Soonyoung bit his lower lip, looking straight into Jihoon's eyes, before taking a few step to lessen the gap between them.

 

“Ji, I—” Soonyoung wasn't able to talk as both of them turned around, hearing something from nearby. They were immediately on full alert searching the area for what could've caused it.

 

They looked around, and Jihoon's eyes caught a shadow running away from them. His heart dropped as he had realized the fact that he was followed, and even more, caught meeting with the Northern kingdom's prince.

 

"Ji... look at me." Soonyoung spoke softly; cupping Jihoon's cheeks to make him look at him, "Calm down, Ji." He tried, but knew it was futile.

 

Jihoon fears were radiating all over him, his eyes glassy over the unshed tears. He knew something would go horribly wrong the moment he saw that shattered glass, he should've stayed, and he should've noticed the empty hallways.

 

Someone might have noticed he goes missing at the same time, making everyone's attention focus at him, eyeing his every move.

 

Soonyoung sighed, "I know you're scared." He said, caressing Jihoon's cheek with his thumb, "But Jihoon... You are _braver_ than you thought you were." Soonyoung said.

 

They both flinched as soon as they heard the warning bells from the distance, Jihoon was shaking in fear, but Soonyoung tried to calm Jihoon, "You have to face him, Ji." Soonyoung spoke softly, "You have to face your fears."

 

Jihoon met Soonyoung's eyes, he wanted to take everything in, he was afraid that this would be the last time he'll meet the prince, and the next time they'll see each other is within the arena, far from each other, and could never touch each other again.

 

He leaned against Soonyoung's touch, trying to imprint the warmth of his touch against his skin. Soonyoung took a deep breath, before he took a step closer, turning Jihoon's head down.

 

Jihoon felt something soft touched his forehead, making him close his eyes, trying to feel everything that Soonyoung was pouring out on that simple kiss.

 

"Now go." Soonyoung said against Jihoon's skin, making the other bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

 

He moved away from Soonyoung, turning around one more time to look at Soonyoung, his charming eyes showed he was in pain as well.

 

_This would be the last..._

 

As he was already reaching the end of the trail, he stopped from his tracks, hands going over to the spot where Soonyoung kissed him. He closed his eyes, and held his chest, before taking in a deep breath. He opened his eyes, and continued walking, finally seeing the old wooden gate opened wide.

 

When he stepped inside, he was greeted by his father who was waiting for him in front of the gate while the soldiers stood behind him.

 

Two soldiers walked over to him, standing behind him in case he would escape again, which he knew he couldn't do anymore.

 

"I'd like to have a word with you, my son." His father spoke, his voice so cold, it made Jihoon shiver.

 

Jihoon silently followed his father, going to his study room, being left alone as soon as they entered, the soldiers standing by the door.

 

"I heard you've met the Northern prince today." His father spoke, his back turned to Jihoon, "You were quite close, hearing that you call him by his first name."

 

Jihoon didn't speak; he kept his head down, gaze locked to the floor as if it's the most fascinating thing he had seen.

 

"It's more than what I've expected from you." His father spoke, making Jihoon frown, raising his head to see his father looking at him.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Jihoon barely choked out the words, but he needs to understand his father.

 

An eerie smile crept up on his father's lips, making Jihoon swallow hard. He didn't like that smile, he never liked that smile because it only meant one thing.

 

"The annual battle is taking place tomorrow." His father started, turning back once again, making his way to his desk, before taking something from there.

 

Jihoon wasn't able to see it at first, not really minding what his father was doing. It slipped in his mind that the upcoming battle for the year was going to be held anytime soon, and he couldn't even blame anyone for making him forget because he was too happy to be with Soonyoung. He was anxiously standing there, cursing at himself when his father faced him once again, almost making his heart stop as he finally saw what he was holding.

 

"I want you to _kill_..." His father spoke, walking closer to Jihoon, "...their prince."

 

Jihoon eyed the offensive thing his father was holding in front of him, expecting him to take it.

 

"I-I can't do that." Jihoon shook his head, looking up to his father.

 

"Why not?" His father asked, "For all we know, that prince might have been looking for your weakness to prepare himself for tomorrow."

 

Jihoon felt his heart being stabbed; he felt his heart being ripped into million pieces as he imagined that possibility.

 

_No._

"I want you to prove to them, you're no ordinary prince." His father said, thrusting the sword for Jihoon to take.

 

Jihoon looked at the sword in front of him, with shaking hands, he took it from his father, and somehow, the sword felt heavier than the way he remembers.

 

"I hope you'll make me proud tomorrow." His father said, patting his shoulder.

 

_No... Soonyoung would never do that, right?_

 

.•♫•♬• ✯ •♬•♫•.

 

Jihoon took in a deep breath to calm him down, but it proved to be a hard task as he can hear the cheers from where he was waiting, sitting at a single chair, his hand tightening around the handle of the sword he was holding.

 

Jihoon wasn't sure of what he was about to do, the sword felt heavier today than before, his heart hurts even more than before.

 

He was about to see Soonyoung once again, but not in their special place, but inside the arena, and they have to kill each other.

 

The door opened, and one of the soldiers gestured for him to come out of the room. Taking another deep breath, he stood up from his seat, making his way out of the room.

 

One of his caretakers approached him, fixing his black suit; his medals pinned on the left side of his chest. After they were fixed, they let him pass, and with heavy footsteps, he made his way inside the arena.

 

He saw Soonyoung standing in the middle, a sword in his hand, and he was wearing a white suit, his medals also pinned on the left side of his chest. Just like how he first met him, he was still charming in his eyes, his heart beating faster once again, not because he was nervous, but because he was happy to see him again, even if they were stuck in such situation.

 

Soonyoung looked at him, frowning as he made his way closer to him. They kept a proper distance from each other, with their gaze locked together.

 

Jihoon's hand clenched-unclenched on the handle of his sword, as he averted his eyes somewhere else, not sure of what he was going to do. He looked around, looking at the crowd who was cheering for their own price. Jihoon turned, and saw his father on top of the arena, and he can feel his penetrating gaze from afar.

 

Jihoon turned his gaze back to Soonyoung, whose face showed he was worried about him, but he ignored it.

 

Soon, the sirens were blown, signaling the start of the battle, but neither of the two princes moved a single step. They stood there frozen, looking at each other.

 

They both looked behind them, looking at their people, at their fathers. Jihoon could feel his father's gaze as if he's burning him. His fear for him getting the best of him, so Jihoon...

 

 _Jihoon made the first move_.

 

Soonyoung was almost caught off guard as Jihoon swiftly made his way to him attacking him. Thank goodness for his reflexes, he was able to block Jihoon's attack, their swords clashing together.

 

"Ji, you don't have to do this." Soonyoung spoke, but he knew Jihoon wouldn't be able to hear him, "We both hate this, remember." He tried again, but still failed.

 

Jihoon pushed him, about to attack him once again, but he blocked it one more time, "Jihoon, listen to me." Soonyoung pleaded, but it still went unheard.

 

Jihoon had his fears controlling him, he wanted to stop, but he can't. He saw how Soonyoung looked at him with concern, before the lad averted his gaze, looking around, until it landed on something behind him.

 

Soonyoung returned his gaze to Jihoon, sighing, before he pushed Jihoon, strong enough to make him stumble back.

 

Jihoon was preparing himself for Soonyoung's attack when the latter puts his hand down, dropping his sword beside him.

 

Everyone gasped with the sight of Soonyoung surrendering, Soonyoung's father watching in horror, while Jihoon's father looked triumphant at the progress of the battle.

 

“S-soony—“

 

"Kill me now, Ji." Soonyoung spoke, kneeling down in front of Jihoon, offering his life to him, "He'll be proud of you."

 

Jihoon's heart pounded so hard against his chest, seeing Soonyoung like this blew all his doubts away.

 

_As always, you're doing whatever the hell you want._

 

He took a few steps closer, his grip on his sword tightened as he looked at Soonyoung lowering his head, as if he's asking Jihoon to cut his head.

 

This is not what he wants...

 

What he wants is a peaceful life, a life where there are no wars, no feud, just peace and harmony between the two kingdoms. What he wants is to spend his life with the person he loves, the person who had given him the one thing he needed the most, the person who had been there and listened to everything that he wanted to say.

 

That is what he wants, and killing Soonyoung, killing him would mean he would never achieve that.

 

He looked around him, seeing everyone who was waiting in anticipation. With that, _he made his decision._

 

He moved closer, slipping his feet underneath Soonyoung's sword, jerking it up, high enough for him to catch it.

 

He carefully slid his sword underneath Soonyoung's chin, careful not to hurt him, and make him look up at him.

 

"Take your sword." Jihoon said.

 

"No, Ji. I'm not going to fight you." Soonyoung insisted.

 

"Stand up, and take your sword." Jihoon's voice was laced with authority, that Soonyoung don't have a choice but to follow him.

 

Jihoon thrust the sword towards Soonyoung, the latter still not taking it.

 

"Ji—"

 

" _Read me..."_ Jihoon said, eyes meeting with Soonyoung, "Read me like you always do." He said, " _See me..._ like you always have."

 

Soonyoung stood there, studying Jihoon carefully, deciphering what he wanted to say, but couldn't.

 

"Take the sword, Soonyoung." Jihoon repeated, and Soonyoung... he had finally caught what Jihoon wanted.

 

Soonyoung sneaked a peek at everyone surrounding them, Jihoon doing the same. As their eyes met again, they have finally reached an agreement.

 

Soonyoung took his sword from Jihoon's hand using his non-dominant arm, making everyone cheer once again in anticipation for the resume of the battle, "On the count of three." Soonyoung whispered.

 

"One." Soonyoung took hold of his hand, pulling Jihoon beside him.

 

"Two." Jihoon intertwined their hands, looking around the soldiers who seemed to be caught off guard with their actions.

 

"Three." They both said as they started sprinting off to the gate of the arena.

 

Before they could reach it, the soldiers were now in front of them, not going to let them escape.

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung, of course, fought with them. Jihoon finally thankful that he had been training his skills, to be able to fight off the soldiers his father had picked carefully. Soonyoung on the other hand was still good, even though he's using his non-dominant hand.

 

They dodged, hit, kicked, or slashed against their enemies, but still careful not to hit any vital points, but just enough to incapacitate them to give them time to escape.

 

Jihoon noticed how Soonyoung, even though he was good, was having a hard time fending off the other soldiers, so he decided to let go of his hand, but Soonyoung just tightened his grip as if he'd lose him.

 

"We need to fight them." Jihoon spoke, as he dodged another attack.

 

Sighing, Soonyoung let go of Jihoon's hand; finally using his dominant hand, and making him attack a lot easier.

 

The soldiers were lesser than before, it was now their chance to escape. They made their way out of the arena, and they ran off, not knowing where they would go. Every time they look back, they saw the soldiers running after them, some were able to caught up with them, but they easily fend them off.

 

But their tracks came to a halt as they met a cliff, cornering them as they turn around, looking at the soldiers from both kingdoms uniting in an odd way.

 

As the soldiers took a step forward, they took a step backward, only to stop as they had reached the end. They both looked below the cliff, seeing the river flowing from beneath them.

 

Jihoon swallowed hard, looking back to the soldiers who continued to advance slowly, they were trapped, and they couldn't fight this huge number of soldiers with just the two of them.

 

"Ji..." Jihoon turned to look at Soonyoung who was facing him, _"Do you trust me?"_ He asked, offering his hand.

 

He looked at Soonyoung's hand, before he turning his attention to the soldiers, and then back to Soonyoung who looked at him with expectant eyes.

 

He turned his gaze to his hand, before he took it, _"Always."_ Jihoon answered, before both of them nodded with each other.

 

There was no turning back anymore.

 

With one last look; looking back to all the people in front of them, looking back to the kingdom they once called home, hand-in-hand, _they jumped._

.•♫•♬• ✯ •♬•♫•.

 

"Papa!" He turned to where the voice was coming from, and saw a little girl running towards his direction, holding something in her tiny hands.

 

"What is that you are holding, hmm?" He asked, kneeling down to reach her level, as the little girl stopped in front of him with a huge smile.

 

"It's for daddy!" She squealed, excitement very evident in her eyes, as she open her hand revealing a pink seashell.

 

"Your daddy will love it." He said with a smile.

 

"What will I love?" They both turned to the black haired man who just arrived, clearly just coming off from work.

 

"This daddy!" The little girl ran to him, the man carrying her in his arms as she showed him what she found.

 

"That's beautiful, princess." He said, kissing the top of her head making her giggle.

 

"Daddy, put me down." She wiggled against his arm, making the man bend down for her to reach the ground, "I'm gonna find something for papa as well!" She said and dashed off to the shore.

 

"She's so energetic." The younger of the two said, "I can't keep up."

 

The other guy chuckled, "Of course you can't, you used to be locked up in your castle, Ji."

 

"I'm not always locked up, Soon." Jihoon protested, "Unlike you who got lost in the forest because he never explored what was beyond their castle walls."

 

Both of them looked at each other as silence filled the air, Soonyoung's hand rise up as he carefully traced the visible scar on Jihoon's forehead. Jihoon on the other hand, eyed the scar that was in Soonyoung's right arm.

 

If it wasn't for the trees below to catch them, and slowed down the impact of their fall, they might have been really dead that day.

 

The scars they have right now were a reminder of how they faced death in search for the freedom they have always wanted, a reminder that they did struggle a lot after running away from the throne, a reminder that they need to do everything to survive because this was their choice.

 

A little squeal of delight made them turn to their little girl who was happily playing with the waves.

 

Jihoon couldn't help but smile, "She's really the best thing that happened to me, apart from you." He spoke softly.

 

"It's really the right decision to take her in." Soonyoung said, putting an arm around Jihoon's waist as they remember how their little princess was left and abandoned in a basket, with no one to take care of her.

 

Jihoon was skeptical at first, but soon realized that the little girl didn't deserve such life. She was a newborn baby; she doesn't have the slightest clue on why she was abandoned. So Jihoon took her in, promising to her to give her a life she deserves, giving her a family, because he knew how it felt to be deprived of a family. Even though his father was there, he really didn't feel the love of a family from him.

 

"Do you miss home?" Soonyoung asked, and Jihoon turned to him.

 

"I am _home._ " Jihoon answered, leaning his head against Soonyoung's shoulder.

 

He felt Soonyoung's lips against his head, "I hope they're doing well now." Soonyoung whispered.

 

That is what he also hoped for; hoping that losing both heirs to the throne would be an eye opener to everyone.

 

"Papa! Daddy! I found another one!" The little girl said as she runs back to them.

 

"Careful, princess!" Soonyoung warned, afraid she might trip.

 

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, then back to their little girl, smiling in contentment, because even though beyond that throne was a life filled with hardships and pain, it was all worth it.

 

_He was worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fic, I hope you guys liked it. I actually tried my best, and the plot just popped out of nowhere as I was listening to random songs. I know the writing is kind of messy, and there are a lot of grammatical errors, and typographical errors, so I hope you'd forgive me. Anyways, thank you for reading this story. It is deeply appreciated. (/^▽^)/
> 
> Also, I have a twitter where you can talk to me there :) @[howoojosh](https://twitter.com/howoojosh)


End file.
